


Looking Past

by BadGoose



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25795804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadGoose/pseuds/BadGoose
Summary: “Are people ‘ere so dumb you don’ know I’m tryin’ ta hit on you right now?”Bayley isn't used to anyone actually showing interest in her. She'd always been a second thought to her best friend Sasha Banks and couldn't even blame them. But she isn't being overlooked now. And that's the problem.
Relationships: Bayley | Davina Rose/Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox, Sasha Banks/Bayley | Davina Rose
Comments: 57
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well here we are. This is going to get a bit crazy. I honestly just wanted to write some Beckley and it morphed into a big mess of fun. Hope you enjoy!

Bayley Martinez was used to this. Sitting off to the side with a half empty, plastic, red cup that she’d been nursing for the last two hours so no one would bother and ask her if she needed a drink. Watching her best friend Sasha Banks command the attention of the room without even being all that aware of it. Head thrown back as she laughed at whatever her current boyfriend, Seth Rollins had whispered into her ear as they danced- or more accurately grinded to whatever song was playing over the speakers. A pulsing bass that overpowered the lyrics- if there were any Bayley couldn’t tell. 

She’d been dragged along to the party like she always was. It was never Bayley’s idea to attend a party. More than happy to sit next to Sasha in her comfy bunk back at their dorm and fall asleep watching horrible romantic comedies that they’d make jokes at and eat junk food till Sasha nodded off first like she always did. She’d honestly prefer just sitting in and studying but her best friend since they were twelve seemed to make it her personal mission to ensure Bayley didn’t spend the entirety of their college lives stuck with her nose in a book. 

She tilted the red cup up to her mouth out of reflex and cringed at the taste of room temperature beer. Nearly spitting it out but forcing it down so she wouldn’t call undue attention her way. 

Sasha may have made it her mission to make Bayley more outgoing but it was hard to change deeply ingrained patterns. 

Try as she might to get Bayley dressing in more flattering clothing Sasha hadn’t yet cracked that wall. The young, curvy, Latina doing nothing to show off those curves. A loose, two sizes bigger than necessary, McMahon University hoodie sweater pulled over her top and jeans that unlike the young women that littered the school, did not look painted on. 

Last semester, Sasha had finally managed to get Bayley to ditch the old side ponytail she’d worn since they’d first met for a little more daring bob cut. It wasn’t much but Sasha had been so pleased and joyous that she’d pulled Bayley just a little bit out of her bubble. 

From the outside Bayley figured they must make no sense as best friends. On the surface they had little, if anything in common. Sasha was the picture of popularity and Bayley was more than content staying out of the spotlight, but somehow it had been working out for over a decade now. Their friendship only strengthening as they grew up. 

“Could you help me? I’m tryin’ to find the cutest girl here and I t’ink you can help me.” 

Bayley blinked owlishly as she looked left and right to see if anyone was standing next to her just to make sure this woman with an Irish accent was addressing her. “Uhh... Sasha’s got a boyfriend.” She stated hesitantly. 

“Who?” The mysterious woman said as she leaned against the wall next to Bayley and sipped from a red cup of her own. Bayley pointed towards where Sasha and Seth were still dancing. “She’s cute an’ all, but not really my taste. I’ve always enjoyed bein’ yelled at in Spanish.” 

Bayley awkwardly brought her own cup up to her lips to try and buy time. She wasn’t sure who this woman was or what she was doing talking to her. Part of her wishing Sasha would look away from her boy toy and come save her from this woman. Her leather jacket, braided auburn tresses and smoky look screaming that this was someone Bayley didn’t want to be around. The casual confidence she exuded and the smug, self-satisfied aura making it easy for Bayley to judge her as a probable asshole. “I’m sure Zelina is around her somewhere.” Mentioning her gorgeous classmate in hopes that this woman would leave. 

But instead of her leaving she did something Bayley couldn’t have expected based on her first impression/judgement. Her steely, determined brown eyes softening at the drop of a hat and switching from intimidating to approachable so quickly it was a wonder she didn’t have whiplash. “Are people ‘ere so dumb you don’ know I’m tryin’ ta hit on you right now?” 

Bayley didn’t know what to say to that and sat there frozen in place as the other woman appeared to grow concerned. 

“You alright?” She asked but Bayley was saved from having to embarrass herself further when Sasha- sans Seth came over with a smile so bright it had to be forced. 

“Bay! You need to come see this!” Sasha exclaimed excitedly as she grabbed onto Bayley’s wrist and began dragging her off the wall. 

The excitement and forced cheer Sasha exuded abruptly stopped when the mysterious woman spoke up. “We were sort of talkin’.” 

“Well now she’s sort of leavin’.” Sasha mocked in a terrible Irish accent. 

“Do I know you?” The woman asked, confused. 

“No. You don’t,” was all the answer Sasha was willing to give before she dragged Bayley through the throng of partygoers and leaving a frowning Irish woman in their wake. Waiting till she’d brought Bayley to the relatively quiet kitchen before fixing her with a concerned look. “Are you ok?” 

Now Bayley couldn’t help but be confused herself. Sasha was almost acting like she was fearful on her behalf. “What’s going on Sash? I’m fine.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Sash! I’m fine! Now, can you explain why you’re acting like a crazy person right now?” 

Sasha bit her lip and pulled back just a bit. “I don’t wanna see you get hurt.” 

Bayley’s eyebrows furrowed and she finally tossed the lukewarm beer into the sink. “What?” 

Sasha sighed heavily and ran a hand through her natural dark black hair. “Don’t worry about it... If you want, we can just go back to the dorm. Find something on Netflix.” 

The offer of exactly what Sasha knew her ideal night would be raised Bayley’s suspicion higher than it already had been. “What about Seth?” 

“He’ll be fine. I can just tell him it's my time of the month. He won’t ask a thing.” Quickly brushing aside her objection with a wave of the hand. 

Bayley walked over to her friend stood in front of her so Sasha couldn’t continue avoiding eye contact. “Sasha... You’re acting weird. All day you were excited for this party. I know you want to be here. Tell me what this is? Please.” She practically begged. 

Sasha bit her lip again in an act Bayley had always found adorable since it indicated the always cool woman was feeling uneasy. Something rare enough that its appearance was always notable. “It’s just... That girl... She’s bad news. I don’t want you to get hurt.” She repeated as her eyes found the floor. 

Annoyance was starting to creep in at the vague answers and Bayley had enough. Crossing her arms over her chest and fixing Sasha with a stern, no nonsense look. “Who is she?” 

A heavy sigh left Sasha’s mouth and she took a deep breath before answering. “Her name is Becky Lynch... She’s a senior and has a reputation for being a major player. Transferred here last year because of some incident at her last school that got her expelled. Everything about her- everything I’ve heard about her isn’t good. Stay away from her.” 

Bayley took in the new information and weakly offered. “She didn’t seem that bad.” 

“Well she is.” Sasha said as if that sealed the deal. “And I know her type. She’ll be all nice. Make you feel special. Like she really cares and then once she gets what she wants, she’ll forget about you and move on to the next girl she thinks is easy picking.” 

“So, I’m easy picking?” 

“That’s... That’s not how I meant it.” Sasha struggled to find the right words for what was going on in her mind. “I’m not trying to say you’re weak or anything. But come on Bay. You know you’re not exactly a social butterfly. Why do you think she went after you? She saw someone who looked lonely and was probably acting all cute. Feeding you cute little lines. Tell me I’m wrong?” 

Bayley couldn’t and stayed silent as her best friend stared her down. 

“I knew it. I’m just looking out for you. You’re my best friend and I don’t want you waking up in the morning with a cold bed and regret.” Sasha’s eyes softened as she drew Bayley into a hug. Normally it was the other way around but Sasha needed the contact right now. 

Bayley returned the hug as her mind spun with Sasha’s words. “Alright. But I get to pick what we watch.” She whispered and immediately Sasha’s demeanor shifted back to cheer. 

“Great! I’ll go talk to Seth and you get us an Uber. I’ll just be a minute.” Leaving the room like a whirlwind of energy and leaving Bayley to continue mulling over what had just happened and how quickly the outlook of this night shifted. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one just wrote itself. I may have fallen in love with these two together.

It had been a week since the party and Bayley hadn’t given much thought to the redheaded Irish woman since. She couldn’t say she hadn’t thought of her at all though, her face and the softness she’d displayed for a brief moment breaking into her thoughts a few times after long study sessions but she just chalked that up to exhaustion. Even if she was more than a little curious of the picture Sasha painted not seeming to match the tiny interaction, Bayley wouldn’t ever seek her out to see what was truth and fiction. Besides, the other woman probably wouldn’t even remember her. 

She was walking through the quad, a spacious area near the center of campus with plenty of grass and benches students took advantage of during the warmer months. Weaving her way through on the way to her class with Mr. Striker that happened to be the furthest point possible from her and Sasha’s dorm. As always, Bayley had a pair of wireless headphones in, listening to the next chapter of her class textbook for the second time. Sometimes she’d be listening to nothing at all but keep the buds in just so no one would bother her. Not that they ever did. 

Even that Becky woman, Bayley thought. There’s no way she’d actually come out of her way again. No way at all. She wasn’t notable enough for someone like that and besides, she wasn’t even into girls like that. So, noticing the Irish woman’s sharp jawline or how tight that leather jacket had been was just that. Simply making note of it. Nothing more. She’d thought of Sasha’s arms when she wore her workout gear and noted that the shorts which she wore hugged her body tightly. It was normal to notice things like that. She had eyes. It was simply a matter of processing the information in front of her. 

“Hey you! I was hopin’ I’d see ya again.” 

Bayley almost froze in place. She had two real options. Either continue walking and pretend she hadn’t heard- which risked the Irish woman coming after her anyways, or just bite the bullet now and get it over with. Ultimately going with the latter and turning to face the redhead as she used her phone to pause the audio. 

“Was it Bay? That’s what your... friend called you I t’ink.” Becky said as she scratched the back of her head and fixed Bayley with a tiny smile. 

Bayley noticed the group sitting on the grass looking over at them and angled herself so it didn’t feel like they were staring straight at her. Apparently, leather was the look for their group since all but one of them had on a leather jacket. The tiny blonde sitting on a tattooed woman’s lap standing out amongst the others and Bayley thought she might even recognize her but wouldn’t look long enough to confirm. “It’s Bayley actually.” She responded quietly. Feeling a bit unsure and even a bit anxious just from conversing. Like she was betraying Sasha just by talking to this woman even though that’s all this was. Talking. 

“Bayley...” Her name slipped off the redhead’s lips like a hymn. Almost reverant in the way her Irish accent infused with the letters. She’d never heard her name said like that and didn’t know why her heart beat faster. “Well Bayley, would you wanna come sit down with me and my friends fer a bit?” Jerking her thumb back towards the group that all suddenly tried very hard to make it obvious they hadn’t just been looking over. 

Pefect, Bayley thought. This gave her an easy out and she could escape. Certainly, Becky wouldn’t continue her pursuit. Sasha’s words coming back to her. She wasn’t an easy target and wouldn’t be taken advantage of. Sasha was looking out for her- if she didn’t trust Becky then that was all she needed to know. “I’ve actually got class and I can’t be late.” 

“Oh... I can keep ya company if you’d like... Need ta strech my legs anyways.” 

Bayley didn’t really know what to say, but she wasn’t one to initiate a potential conflict. “I- I guess.” 

“Great! Jus’ give me a second. Got to tell my friend Ruby I’m dippin’.” Becky said in an excited rush of words that stunned Bayley. “Don’ leave wit’out me hot stuff.” 

Now Bayley really didn’t know what to say. Every experience in her life hadn’t prepared her for this. It was like every time she thought she knew the inevitable next step this Becky jumped onto a different staircase. Watching like an observer as the other woman went over to the group she’d been sitting with and burst out a quick goodbye that had the tattooed girl laughing while rolling her eyes. 

Before she knew it, Becky was back at her side, hands in her leather jacket pockets and a comfortable smile that only came from knowing who you were. Something Bayley couldn’t truly empathize with. “Let’s go. I won’ have you bein’ late on my behalf.” 

Bayley still didn’t know what to say and simply nodded shyly. Wondering why on earth this was happening to her? Her feet shuffled forward and her eyes kept forward. Scared to look to her left for fear of catching Becky’s eye. 

“So... What class ya goin’ to?” Becky asked suddenly after almost thirty seconds of awkward silence. 

Or, at least it was awkward on Bayley’s half. Becky didn’t seem to be outwardly bothered by it. “Biology.” 

“Is yer major in science or somethin’ else?” 

“Something else.” 

“Mind tellin’ me what that somethin’ else is or should I start guessin’? If we’re playin’ twenty question ya got ta tell me first.” Becky joked cheerily. As if them simply having this conversation wasn’t anything out of the ordinary. 

“Education.” Bayley supplied quietly as they continued to walk. Her eyes snapping to the side to check if people were watching them. She felt like there was a spotlight on them as they walked and even the visual knowledge that no one was paying them any attention couldn’t rid Bayley of the feeling. 

“That’s cool. What age you lookin’ ta teach when you get out o’ ‘ere?” Becky followed up with what sounded like genuine interest but Bayley knew was an act. 

Bayley wasn’t sure why Becky was still talking to her at this point, but at least she was getting close to her class and the escape it provided. “Not really sure yet.” 

“That’s ok. You don’ ‘ave to know everythin’. Why’d you want to teach? Or am I askin’ somethin’ too personal?” 

Bayley really, really wasn’t sure why Becky was still talking to her at this point, and now she’d asked something that couldn’t be answered with less than a handful of words. 

Apparently, she’d stayed silent a bit too long though. “You don’ ‘ave to tell me if you don’t want.” 

Bayley didn’t know what to think anymore. This was not the woman Sasha had described. Nothing made sense. Sasha wouldn’t have said those things if they weren’t true. But beyond the tough looking exterior there was nothing recognizable in the woman by her side. Where she expected jagged edges, there was padding. When she expected some vulgarity, there was respect. While she waited for the mask to drop it never seemed to falter. Not even for a split second. 

While Bayley had been contemplating, she’d also continued her silence. “If you tell me to leave you alone... I will. I’m sorry if I’m makin’ ya uncomfortable Bayley. I ‘ope you know that’s not what I want.” 

There hadn’t been any awkwardness in Becky’s voice prior, but there was now. Maybe even some sadness and disappointment that Bayley wasn’t ready to think about. What could she say? Yes? Leave me alone? That should probably be her answer. Even if nothing Sasha had said was true there was still no need to string this woman along. She wasn’t gay. She didn’t see Becky that way and if that was true then there was only one correct answer. 

“Did... Did I come on too strong? Wait. You don’ have to answer that. I’ll just go...” Becky stuttered out as she seemed to shrink in on herself. So far from intimidating that Bayley started to doubt. “’Ave a good day. Hope yer classes go well. I’m sure you’ll be a greater teacher no matter what you decide on.” 

Bayley stopped as the other woman turned and began slowly walking away. She was right outside of her class. All she had to do was open the door and walk inside. “I have this class every week... Same time.” 

Bayley blamed the sun for making Becky’s hair shine as bright as the smile she had when she turned back. “I’ll be there.” 

Bayley would believe it when she saw it. But if she’d learned anything about Becky, it was that whatever she thought would happen was usually wrong. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there we are. Some real significant interaction. At least on one side haha. Next chapter might not have any Becky in it, fair warning. But we're going to see a little more of Sasha and Bayley's friendship and get a little more insight into some important things.


	3. Chapter 3

“Make sure to add the second packet of picante beef.” Sasha shouted from her spot on the futon they’d placed in front of their television screen where they sat on the Netflix home page. 

“I always do.” Bayley called back as she pulled the two bowls of noodles out of the microwave and began stirring in the flavor packets. “You know how bad these packets are for you? One is more than enough.” 

“I know.” Sasha said with a smile as Bayley handed her bowl over with a hand towel on the bottom so she wouldn’t burn herself. “It’s worth it though. Not like we have money for anything fancier anyways.” Using her spoon to further stir the mix into the broth. 

“Point taken.” The dark-haired woman said as she sat down next to her roommate and swirled the noodles around her spork. “What’re we watching?” 

“Just something I found.” Sasha answered coyly. 

“It better not be another horror movie...” Bayley waited for her fears to be assuaged but nothing came. “Really Sash?” 

Sasha shrugged with a tiny smirk as she scrolled down to find the movie. “Come on Bay. It’s fun!” Trying to infuse her voice with a sense of fun even as Bayley gave her an evil glare. “I’ll be here if it gets too scary for you.” 

Bayley rolled her eyes and pulled a blanket over her legs. “Wow. Thank you. You’re so kind.” 

Sasha just smirked and moved to begin the movie. 

It felt like any normal Saturday but Bayley couldn’t help but think about her encounter with Becky walking her to class. She still wasn’t sure if basically inviting her to do the same next week was smart. Ramen momentarily forgotten as she bit her lip and asked what had been on her mind since Biology class. “Sasha?” 

The other woman slurped up a spicy noodle and readjusted the glasses on her nose. “Hmm?” 

Bayley’s bowl of noodles suddenly became visually interesting as she swirled the noodles around. “I was just wondering how you knew about Becky...” Nervously waiting for Sasha’s response as the movie paused and a pregnant silence filled the room. 

“What?” Sasha asked like she badly wanted to have misheard. 

“Who told you those things about Becky?” 

Sasha took her time placing the hot ramen on the side table so she could turn fully to her dorm mate. “Did she come after you again?” A protective rage burning behind those words that was understandable if what she’d told Bayley was true. 

Bayley wasn’t sure what prompted her to respond with, “Nope. I was just wondering. You can’t tell all that and expect me to not wonder.” Hoping the quick reasoning would suffice to explain her sudden question. 

Sasha was quiet for quite some time before her voice finally came out. Flat and so clearly trying to hold itself from fluctuating higher. “A friend of mine who went to her last school...” 

“What friend?” Bayley asked. She was under the assumption she knew the majority of Sasha’s good friends. 

“Does it matter?” 

Bayley felt unsure if she should continue to push her friend. Why should she have questioned Sasha in the first place? A few minutes of being around someone didn’t mean she knew them. It didn’t mean what Sasha had said wasn’t true. But something in her made her say, “It does.” 

Sasha sighed heavily and it seemed like she’d suddenly aged years in a moment. Hand on her forehead in an attempt to hold up her heavy head. Bayley hadn’t ever seen Sasha like this and felt drawn to comfort her out of habit but held back. Sasha might not be lying, but she certainly hadn’t told her everything. 

“Sasha please. If you trust and respect me, then you can tell me the truth.” Bayley stood her ground against the only person she’d ever really felt comfortable doing that to. 

“... You don’t know her because we aren’t really friends. I met her down in Florida during a campus visit back in High School. We only talk on the phone every now and then. Her name’s Mandy.” 

Bayley could see how Sasha struggled and couldn’t help herself from reaching out. Gently cradling Sasha’s tense hand till it released and the other woman continued. 

“She’s the reason Becky was expelled. So, I’m pretty sure I can trust her.” 

Bayley didn’t know what to make of this and as much as she’d hoped to gain some clarity all she had was more questions. “What happened?” 

Sasha shook her head. “I’m sorry Bay. I can’t... That’s not my story to tell. But I’m telling you, as your best friend, stay away from her. She isn’t who she pretends to be.” 

Bayley knew she wasn’t going to get anything more from Sasha right now but she wanted more. She wanted to make her own choice with all the facts. No one thinking they knew better for her. But she pushed that down. She was just being crazy. This all wouldn’t matter when next Biology class came and went without Becky showing up. Why worry over a woman that wouldn’t remember. “Alright... I will. Now let’s watch your stupid scary movie.” 

Sasha looked relieved to be off the subject and shot Bayley a small smile. “You won’t be saying it’s stupid when you’re hiding in my shoulder.” 

“We’ll see.” Bayley replied. Knowing that if it was anything like the other times they’ve watched horror, Sasha was completely right. “You never know. Maybe this will be the time I don’t need you.” 

Sasha chuckled and Bayley scooted closer out of reflex. “You never needed me.” Slipping her arm around Bayley’s shoulders and throwing the blanket over both of them. “But I’m here if you do.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there's another one for you. I'll be honest I really wanted to get this one done so we can see some more Becky and Bayley next chapter haha. Hope you liked it and we're getting closer to knowing what Sasha knows. But there's still some stuff she's keeping to herself. Only time will tell though.


	4. Chapter 4

There wasn’t any reason to be excited Bayley told herself as she neared the quad. So what if today was Biology? Nothing special about it. It was just going to be a normal day. She’d hardly thought about a certain redhead since her talk with Sasha. 

But then why did she have butterflies in her stomach that only seemed to get worse, the closer she got to the quad? 

Today was one of those days when she had her headphones in but wasn’t listening to anything. But was it because she didn’t want someone talking to her or she wanted to be able to hear someone calling out to her? Bayley wasn’t really sure, but the most honest answer would be; Both? 

She clutched her textbook close to her chest a little tighter as she passed by a group of extremely put together young women with matching sorority shirts on. Recognizing a few of them from a party Sasha had dragged her too last year which had ended with her walking home by herself when the atmosphere had gotten a bit too crazy. Remembering how the one tall blonde- Summer as Sasha had introduced her, had barely been able to hide her apathy when they’d met. 

Bayley had been so focused on them she hadn’t even noticed that there were suddenly footsteps next to her that had fallen in line with her own. Only noticing when she attempted to make a small move around a bench that had her bumping shoulders with the person walking next to her and making her nearly jump out of her trusty, old and faded, black sneakers. Turning to see an amused smile on the lips of the very woman she’d been trying to not really think about after Sasha doubled down on her warning. 

“Sorry. I was tryin’ to get yer attention but you seemed to be really engrossed in whatever yer listenin’ to.” Becky said with a cheery voice that Bayley was convinced had to be put on. Who’d be this happy to just see her? Maybe it was just the Irish accent that made it seem that way. 

Bayley took a second to just take in the other student. Noticing things she hadn’t during their first two meetings. From the tiny freckles on her cheeks that were barely noticeable if you weren’t paying attention, to the calloused tips of the fingers on her left hand and the little flecks of gold in her eyes as they flitted down her body so quickly, she could only have imagined it. A light blush covered her cheeks all the same, not wanting to admit she hadn’t been listening to anything. “It’s ok.” 

Becky looked hopeful for more but after a few seconds of waiting she spoke up as they started walking again. Adjusting the red and black billed snapback cap she had on so it faced backwards. “How’d Biology go fer ya last week?” 

“Fine I guess.” 

“That’s cool. Not every class can have ya jumpin’ fer joy.” Becky joked with a grin that had Bayley once again questioning the disconnect between Sasha’s words and the person she was dealing with now. “So, besides usin’ that big brain of yers, what else do ya do fer fun?” 

Bayley didn’t know if she should be offended by Becky’s comment, but something about the other woman’s attitude made her feel like it was actually a compliment. “Well, me and my roommate watch movies on Netflix.” 

“I’m assumin’ that girl at the party was yer roomie. Is she always so protective of ya?” Becky asked good naturedly with what still somehow seemed like genuine interest. Either she was as good a liar as Sasha made her seem or it actually was. 

“When she thinks she has reason to be.” Bayley replied. 

“Well then let’s hope I don’t give her a real reason.” Becky said without any hesitation or the smile ever leaving her lips. “It’d really suck if I screwed this up.” 

Bayley blinked and tried to find words to follow that up. Feet trudging forward on autopilot as her mind churned to come up with a response to something that made her feel like this. Exactly what this was, she wasn’t really sure. Her only boyfriend back in high school hadn’t been the smoothest operator in the world by any stretch of the imagination. As much as she loved Xavier- a nerd after her own heart, they’d been a lot better as friends. Though they both had appreciated not being so lonely through their senior year, it was never really meant to last and even while they’d been in a relationship, you’d have hardly known it on the outside. 

A sudden cry of, “Stop!” on her left jolted Bayley from her inner monologue but the sudden arm against the front of her hips barring her from moving forward nearly made her trip. And she would have if that arm hadn’t been joined by another as they grabbed her shoulders firmly but not overly so. Suddenly finding herself all too close to Becky as a campus security golf cart zipped in front of them without a care for their safety. “Ass hole!” Becky called out after them as they made no move to stop or even slow down. “Fuckin’ dick weeds. You alright lass? Sorry fer grabbin’ ya like that.” 

Bayley gulped when Becky’s hand left her body. Already missing them for some reason that she ignored. “It’s alright... I’m alright.” 

“Good. That’s good. I’d hate fer yer roomie ta blame a broken leg on me fer distractin’ you.” Becky immediately joked and Bayley could only look on in wonder at how easy it was for this woman to go from cursing up a storm to caring and attentive. 

“Thanks.” Bayley managed to muster up as she tried to steady her suddenly racing heart that could only be because of the near accident. No other reason why her heart felt like it was trying to pound out morse code against her ribcage. 

“Jus’ doin’ what any decent human being would do. But at least now you won’t be goin’ to class and bleedin’ all over the place.” 

The short distance left to her class was spent in surprisingly comfortable silence. 

Bayley still had no idea what she was doing and that didn’t seem to be changing anytime soon. So, she was a little shocked when the words, “Next week?” left her mouth. 

Even more shocked when Becky’s smile brightened again and she replied with, “Wouldn’t miss it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the second interaction. I know its a little short but Bayley's still trying to work through some stuff right now. They'll eventually get to something more significant than a walk but Becky's got a bit more work to do.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how much interest there is in Becky/Bayley but whatever. I'll start that train. I'd love to see them feud with the new Bayley. Hopefully someday. Leave your thoughts or a kudos or just read and enjoy. Thanks for clicking on this and have a safe day!


End file.
